


Suck It!

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Intergender/Both Men And Women [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A 'ring rat' takes her chance to play...Based off a straight-up porn Imagine, added Chyna for myself since, why not.





	Suck It!

It starts fairly sweetly, the girl moves to greet them gently, smiling as she kisses Shawn, the kiss turning frisky, her smirk teasing as she moves away to kiss Triple H just as feistily, her smirk clear at the huff from Chyna, her smirk turning warm, her tongue swiping over her lower lip before she moves closer, kissing Chyna with just as much teasing passion as she had the boys.

Chyna is the one to break the kiss, her voice low and husky.

“This one’ll do...”

The girl laughs slightly, winking at Chyna before looping her arm through Chyna’s, letting Chyna lead her back to the rooms they would be using. Even as Triple H locks the door and Chyna and the girl move to help each other undress it’s clear that the girl is willing to offer herself up fully. Shawn moves to join the girls, soon also naked, just as quickly as he can he settles on the bed, watching Chyna and the girl work to get Triple H undressed, lightly stroking himself to hardness. He can see the girl smirk, blowing a kiss to him before moving to kiss Chyna again, this time not holding back, her growl soft even as she let Chyna pull her closer, taking her time to break the kiss. 

Her smirk is clear as she moves to kiss Shawn, smiling as she mouths the words ‘you want this ass?’ to him, noting the instant nod and smiling moving to kneel over him, facing outwards towards Chyna and Triple H, for now. She lowers herself slowly onto him, moaning as he bottoms out before leaning forward to beckon Triple H closer, moving to suckle on his cock, already halfway to hard, until he is ready, moving to let Her legs out from under her, almost seated on the end of the bed, her moan honest as Triple H slipped himself into her pussy, taking her in a way that let her feeling overly full, although she noticed both men were eager to start, her smile soft as she looked over at Chyna, beckoning her to join them, licking her lips again slightly, her voice husky.

“C’mere gorgeous...”

She had leant up a little, knowing that both men were enjoying the show, feeling both men shift slightly even as she moved to lightly suckle on each of Chyna’s breasts, settling herself so she was now fully sat on the bed, resting on Triple H and Shawn even as she moved to help Chyna up, smiling when the woman had positioned herself over her, moving to lightly suckle at Chyna’s clit before lapping at her pussy, moaning softly at the clear arousal she tasted, her voice a low murmur.

“Alright boys, have at it.”

Both boys took her at her word, thrusting into her with speed, the girl’s moans muffled only by Chyna’s own. One by one they came apart, Shawn first, aided by the friction from Triple H who followed him into climax, the girl between them coming undone quickly after, Chyna coming undone last. 

The girl had smiled, helping Chyna down once Triple H had backed out of her, smiling softly when Chyna helped her up, arm tightening around her waist when she seemed about to fall, her voice low and soft.

“Hope you boys do well tomorrow...”

Her eyes moved over Chyna, a warm smile coming to her lips as she moved to whisper something to Chyna before moving away to shower and re-dress herself, pausing on her way out the door.

“Your girl has my number if you want to... celebrate...”


End file.
